Razorwing
, 10% , and 80% . **Fires 5.83 shots per second with 60 shots per clip. When not firing, the clip will automatically regenerate 50 shots per second after a 0.25 sec delay. **'200%' critical damage multiplier with a 15% critical chance and a 25% status chance. **Dex Pixia is also affected by rifle mods and shotgun mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., Rifle Amp), physical damage, elemental damage, faction damage, fire rate, multishot (e.g., Split Chamber, Hell's Chamber), magazine capacity (e.g., Magazine Warp, Ammo Stock), punch through, critical damage, critical chance, and status. ***Dex Pixia is not affected by the equipped primary weapon's stats, weapon augments, subtype-specific mods (such as bow mods), mods with triggered effects (such as Argon Scope), or Riven Mods. *Diwata, similar to Hysteria and Exalted Blade, has its own unique statistics. **Base damage is 50 / 80 / 120 / 160 per hit, affected by Power Strength. **Base damage distribution is 15% , 75% , and 10% . **Attacks 1.08 times per second, and can only hit one enemy per attack. When attacking, Titania will dash a short distance to her target. **'150%' critical damage multiplier with a 5% critical chance and a 10% status chance. **Diwata is also affected by equipped melee mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., Steel Charge), physical damage, elemental damage, faction damage, attack speed, channeling (e.g., Life Strike), range mods (e.g., Primed Reach), critical damage, critical chance, and status. ***Diwata is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats, weapon augments (e.g., Justice Blades), class-specific mods (e.g., Covert Lethality), Riven Mods, or stat-modifying skins (e.g., Manticore). *While Razorwing is active, Titania will also command 6''' Razorfly drones to attack nearby enemies. These drones deal '''10 / 24 / 48 / 80 damage with their attacks; they will swarm an enemy and attack it incessantly until it is killed. The Razorflies also have a dramatically increased threat rating, allowing them to draw enemy fire and attention away from Titania's team. Razorflies can be killed by enemy fire, and can only be replenished upon Razorwing being recast. **Razorfly damage is affected by Power Strength, while the number of drones is not. *As a channeled ability, Razorwing consumes 5 energy for every second it is active. Razorwing will remain active until it is deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ), Titania's energy is depleted or the ability is dispelled. **Activation cost is affected by Power Efficiency, and the channeled cost per second is affected by both Power Efficiency and Power Duration. **Energy Orbs and energy-restoring waves from Void Death Orbs can replenish Titania's energy while Razorwing is active. **As with most toggled abilities, several energy regeneration effects are disabled while Razorwing is active, including: Rift Plane, Energy Siphon, Energy Vampire, and Energy Overflow. *While Razorwing is active, Titania can continue moving while casting her other abilities. *Titania is unable to interact with objects while Razorwing is active, such as consoles and datamasses. She is also unable to use the Focus ability, though she will still benefit from any passive abilities already activated other than Energy Overflow, and can still collect Focus points. *Companions disappear when activating Razorwing, and will come back once the ability is deactivated. |augment = |tips = |bugs = }} See also * Titania de:Klingenflügel Category:Titania Category:Update 19 Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Ability Weapons